


This Is Halloween

by TsingaDark



Series: Spooky Week [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: Can you please turn off This Is Halloween, it's July!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Spooky Week (I honestly couldn't think of a different name for this series), starting of with some fluff and no horror

It’s July and Dan’s been pumped for Halloween since Christmas officially ended. If he could, he would let the decorations, which he has stored away in a big box in their office, up for the entire year. Phil, however, who loves Christmas and New Year and Easter and all of the other silly holidays, doesn’t let Dan stay in Halloween mode forever and insists they take down the decorations right after Halloween, so they can put up the Christmas decorations already. Needless to say, Dan is very annoyed about that because he only really cares about autumn and Halloween, when the weather is getting drearier, the days are getting darker and he can wear an all black outfit without getting any weird looks.

Okay, so technically it’s not the time to be putting up any sort of Halloween decorations now because it’s summer. But that means it’s only two more months until October and maybe Dan’ll be able to get away with putting up decorations during September already.

And anyway, he doesn’t quite understand why Phil doesn’t want any skulls or pumpkins around the house that early because Dan knows exactly how much Phil gets into the Halloween spirit. But, oh well, at least he can do whatever he wants in his own room, even though Phil had refused to set foot in it last year after Dan had gone a bit overboard.

Who can blame him, really? Halloween’s fucking great and the best holiday there is. Just the thought of a Pumpkin Spice Latte makes his mouth water and he desperately wishes he could make some pumpkin soup now or maybe pumpkin spice muffins. He definitely needs to suggest those for their next baking video. 

For now though, he’ll have to make do with something else, so he opens Spotify on his Macbook and scrolls through his playlist until he finds the one he’s looking for. Phil usually doesn’t mind if Dan turns up his music a little louder than probably necessary, so he doesn’t hesitate to crank the volume up as much as he can tolerate.

He begins working on some video ideas while humming along to the music. He completely immerses himself into his ideas, developing entire videos in his mind that he’ll probably never film. 

When there’s a sudden loud bang, he almost falls off his chair, he’s startled so badly by it. He swivels around, his heart beating erratically in his chest from the shock, and sees Phil standing in the doorway. He sighs, relieved that it’s not the girl from the ring. 

Phil, however, doesn’t seem particularly relieved, and Dan thinks he’s frowning a bit. Before he can ask, Phil speaks up over the loud music. 

“Can you please turn off  _ This Is Halloween _ !” he exclaims, gesticulating wildly, “It's July!"

Dan can see from the crease between Phil’s eyebrows that he’s genuinely irritated, and he can’t stop himself from quietly laughing at the serious expression on Phil’s face.

“Okay, okay,” he laughs, when Phil comes further into the room, probably with the goal to turn off the music himself. Dan turns towards the computer but gets an idea and twists back around to Phil. 

“What do I get for turning it off?” Dan asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’ll not get any of the pasta I’ve made for dinner,” Phil replies, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“But what  _ will  _ I get,” Dan says, although he can hardly wait to eat whatever Phil’s made for dinner. 

Phil sighs and looks skyward, a tell tale sign that he’s getting more irritated by the second, probably because he’s hungry and really isn’t in the mood to play Dan’s games. 

The song ends and for a short moment Dan can see Phil visibly relax but then another one starts and Phil sighs again. 

“Fine,” he says and throws his hands up in the air, giving up.

Dan grins at Phil’s words. He was sure that Phil would leave him without a response, like he normally does when he’s fed up with whatever Dan’s come up with that time. 

“Hmm,” Dan says, tapping his index finger on his chin, pretending he needs to think about what he’ll propose next. 

“What about a kiss?” Dan asks, not able to contain a grin. 

Phil’s eyes widen in surprise. He probably expected something else. “A kiss?” he echoes.

Dan grins even more at the expression on Phil’s face.

Phil sighs again but walks over to Dan and stops in front of him. Dan automatically settles his hands on Phil’s hips, drawing him in by the belt loops.

“You know you can just kiss me whenever you want,” Phil says, not having to raise his voice now that he’s so close to Dan, “you don’t need to make up any excuses.”

“I know,” Dan shrugs but he’s still smiling and can’t make himself stop. Sometimes, he just likes being a bit of a nuisance. Not in a troublesome way, of course.

Phil rolls his eyes but leans in regardless. Dan closes his eyes in anticipation but just before Phil’s lips touch his, Phil twists away, pressing F4 and Alt on Dan’s keyboard, closing Spotify and effectively  stopping the music. 

Before Dan can react in any way, Phil’s out of his grasp and runs to the door, laughing maniacally, like he’s made the funniest joke ever.

“Oh no, he didn’t”, Dan mutters under his breath and is up in a second, chasing after Phil. He doesn’t have to run after him for long - Phil’s apparently not in the mood to be chased around the whole flat - because when he skids into the lounge, Phil’s lying on the sofa, still laughing.

Dan immediately throws himself onto Phil, careful that he’s not accidentally hitting him in the crotch with his knee - that actually happened once and Dan does  _ not _ want a repeat of that. He digs his fingers into Phil’s side, tickling him until Phil breathlessly begs him to stop.

“Please, please,” he says, while trying to fend Dan off.

Dan decides to be merciful and withdraws his fingers from Phil’s stomach, instead settling them on Phil’s knees as he gets up from his kneeling position over Phil and sits down properly next to him.

“You could’ve avoided that by just giving me what I wanted, y’know,” Dan says, grinning at Phil who’s still trying to catch his breath. His face is flushed from all the laughing and there’s a small smile on his lips. 

“Where would’ve been the fun in that?” Phil retorts, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Dan just rolls his eyes in lieu of retorting something sarcastic when Phil’s fingers close around his wrist, tugging at it.

“What?” Dan asks, feigning irritation.

“Come here,” Phil replies, tugging at Dan a bit more forcefully. 

“Oh,  _ now  _ you want a kiss,” Dan complains but leans over Phil anyway, the angle a bit awkward as Phil almost knees him in the stomach.

“Fine,” Dan huffs when Phil just smiles at him in that way he knows Dan can’t resist. Dan quickly presses a kiss to Phil’s lip and goes to lean away again, but Phil stops him with a hand at the back of his neck, pulling him down again. 

“I deserve at least ten kisses for you playing Halloween music in July, don’t you think?” Phil says cheekily.

“Pff,” Dan just replies, but gladly leans down again to capture Phil’s lip in another kiss. When the kisses start to get a bit more heated, Dan can’t help but think that maybe, he should play Halloween music on a daily basis if it gets Phil to kiss him like that. 


End file.
